fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Rayleen
Fullname Rayleen Unvorsum with codename ZerO (Previously known as Zero Aran) is a Metroid fanbase OC created by Athorment on February 17th, 2008 and later revamped on March 15th, 2011. Rayleen is Athorment's main Metroid Character inside Metroid Prime -Evolution- Aran Confusion Samus Aran was dispatched to a secured Pirate research facility on which she discovered a special project to clone her with fused alien material. The project was shot down, all but codename ZerO were destroyed with Time bombs. On her way out she is distracted by opposing forces and at some point ZerO enters her gunship as samus Scapes. She is taken to the HQ Labs to run some tests which indicate she might posses Samus Aran's DNA and thus responded to the identity Zero Aran. Galactic Federation She followed Samus Aran on a few missions and later wandered through the universe alone once Jeremiah determines her Aran DNA was nothing but a fluke to attract the Galactic Federation's eyes. After she develops self-consciousness she adopts the name Rayleen Unvorsum and is used as a special operative under the Federation's orders. Jeremiah Discovered she chose Unvorsum to reveal the signature of her creator, the long thought lost scientist Galatea Unvorsum, Jeremiah's supposed deceased daughter. Both decide to keep this a secret, claiming it's only a way to honor their time together during testing. Rayleen then begins her own search with his backup through the Mildec Mercenaries. Powers Rayleen is an entity created entirely of energy and has many types of beams at her disposal, though it's uncommon for her to switch between energy forms in battle. She works like an energy cell constantly absorbing, containing, and releasing energy. She keeps her energy under control by using it in harmless forms. One such example is in her human form where she harnesses it into other forms like her suit, the small diamonds around her body, and her metal plating. She can also make holographic screen-like forms to show her memories of events. The diamonds around her body activate whenever she focuses to harness certain ability: *Shoulders. Trigger blasts/spheres of energy *Right Hand. Energy Crystalizing into the shape of a cutting Edge *Left Hand. Harnessing into a variation of the Grapple Beam *Feet. Hover Boots used to levitate. Though Rarely used, until absolutely needed. *Chest (& Back) Gives away when she uses Holographic Screen Projection *Plus she can Turn back into energy at any time. Super Cold Temperatures, Energy Distorters/Nullifiers and Overloading can hinder her powers. Fun Facts *Rayleen was originally Zero Aran before a much needed revamp. *Originally planned with Super Metroid gameplay in mind. She was originally a close combat lower-defense higher-power second player. *She has been confirmed as one of the 55 characters to star a series of animations on a 2D Fighting Arcadia Game style. Her moveset has been Completed and her Hyper Combos are already Planned out. *Despite appearing as Key Character on Metroid-OC-Galaxy 's Avatar, she has yet to be used to roleplay. *Color Scheme designed by Metroid-Tamer. Gallery rayleen_2012_model_sheets_by_athorment.png|2012 Design rayleen_recolors_by_athorment.png|Rayleen Color Schemes for AASUF Rayleen.png|On Tumblr's Background Double_meme_Rayleen.png|In a Double Meme with Spichinka Fan Artwork rayleen_for_group_icon_by_metroid_tamer.png|Rayleen on OC-Metroid-Galaxy's Icon rayleen_color_suggestions_by_metroid_tamer.png|Color Suggestions by Metroid-Tamer MOCG chibigift byRin.jpg|Rayleen depicted with Maru, Valvanera and Kurtis in a chibi gift for their creators String_of_OCs_Rayleen_by_Metroid-tamer.png|In a group of Dolls by Metroid-Tamer Rayleen_mini_by_Metroid-tamer.png|Mini Pixel by Metroid-Tamer Category:Athorment Category:Fanbase Category:Prime Evolution Category:Metroid